


A Hard Challenge

by OrionMoonrise



Series: Dragon Age Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionMoonrise/pseuds/OrionMoonrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kink Prompt fill. Isabela/F!Hawke "with a dildo". In my play through, Hawke was casually involved with Isabela and Fenris during Act II before settling with Anders for the remainder of the game. This scene is inspired by a real evening I spent with a woman I was in a long-term bisexual poly relationship with. Our boyfriend wasn't invited that night.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Hard Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Prompt fill. Isabela/F!Hawke "with a dildo". In my play through, Hawke was casually involved with Isabela and Fenris during Act II before settling with Anders for the remainder of the game. This scene is inspired by a real evening I spent with a woman I was in a long-term bisexual poly relationship with. Our boyfriend wasn't invited that night.

“What is THAT?” Hawke said with mock outrage, bringing her hand up to her face, stifling the giggles that threatened to escape from her mouth.

“What does it look like? I found it at a creepy little shop in the seedy part of Hightown.” Isabela was standing in the doorway stark naked except for a series of leather straps fastened around her waist and thighs. At the apex of the straps, jutting out from her pubis, was a polished wooden phallus. Isabela was swaying her hips, making it swing back and forth lewdly.

“I know what it looks like. Why do you have it?” Hawke yawned, stretching languidly and leaning back on the bed, not bothering to close her robe when it fell open and exposed her naked body. 

“I thought we could play with it tonight.” Isabela said with a wink. “We can take turns.”

“Oh Bela. I don’t know. That thing looks like it could kill a man.” Hawke said wryly. “Besides, if I’d known you wanted to play with cock tonight, I’d have invited Fenris.”

“It’s OUR night together, little bird.” Isabela said with an exaggerated pout. “Besides, it’s not scary. Come here.”

Hawke slid off of the bed and walked over to where Isabela was standing in the doorway. Isabela reached out and grasped the collar of Hawke’s robe, pulling the taller woman closer to her, until their bodies were pressed together firmly with the fake cock trapped between them. Isabela pushed Hawke’s robe down over her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor as she pulled her in for a deep kiss, plundering the heat of her mouth with a greedy tongue. 

 Isabela grasped Hawke’s hand and put it on the phallus. It was deceptively smooth to the touch, having been sanded and polished to an almost slick finish. It was longer and thicker than any real cock Hawke had ever touched, and a light shiver went through her as she imagined how it would feel inside of her, filling and stretching her with its unrelenting firmness.

“See. Not scary.” Isabela said as she pulled back from the kiss.

“Not scary.” Hawke agreed, her voice breathy and low with need.

“Suck it.” Isabela said with a slight smirk playing at the corner of her mouth.

“Sorry, what?” Hawke said with a startled laugh.

“Whoever wears the cock is in charge.” Isabela’s smirk continued to grow as she pointed at the ground in front of her. “On your knees, now.”

“Isabela…” Hawke’s voice had an edge to it. She bit her bottom lip and stared skeptically at the phallus.

“Think of it as a game, Hawke.” Isabela said.

“A game?” Hawke questioned before Isabela silenced her with a wave of her hand.

“Pretend it’s your beloved Anders.” Isabella’s words were a bold challenge.

Hawke answered that challenge by slowly sinking to her knees in front of the beautiful pirate, glaring at her with a wry smile the entire way down. She reached up and grabbed Isabela’s hips, pulling her forward roughly as she wrapped her mouth around the head of the wooden cock, worshiping it lavishly with her tongue. Eventually, Hawke closed her eyes and started bobbing up and down on the phallus in earnest.

“I already told you.” Hawke said as she pulled back a few moments later, wiping the saliva from her lips. “I don't need a man tonight. I want you.”

“Oh you have me, darling.” Isabela sighed as she weaved her fingers into Hawke’s black hair and bent down to kiss her deeply, eliciting a muffled moan from the mage. “I’m going to fuck you SO hard tonight.”


End file.
